Known devices for drawing fuel from inside a vehicle tank generally comprise an electric pump which draws fuel from inside a reserve bowl placed within the tank.
The bowl serves to maintain a reserve of fuel for use in emergency when the fuel tank is practically empty or when it is tilted due to the vehicle cornering or being on a slope. The reserve bowl is fed with fuel in such a manner as to ensure that it contains fuel continuously. To this end, it is provided with an inlet opening on which it is possible to secure one of the ends of a fuel feed hose.
In prior art systems, this inlet opening is generally provided on its outside surface with a series of parallel annular ribs, and the fuel feed hose which is made of flexible material is merely engaged by force onto said opening, with the ribs having the effect of retaining the hose.
Nevertheless, such a fixing technique is unsatisfactory in that it is not easy to assemble and disassemble by hand.